


The qualities of Chester King's future wife

by elletromil



Series: Flufftober [14]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Period-Typical Sexism, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: After being forced to cohabit with Champ on a mission, Chester has a list of what any wife of his should be to lead to a successful marriage.





	The qualities of Chester King's future wife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).

> Today's prompt is 'roommates'
> 
> And yes, yes I am back with the not-so-crack pairing after all. Fight me. This is an interesting ship when you start thinking about it!
> 
> My kingdom for someone who would write a novel about Champ and Chester in the 60s falling in love/lust and what it means for them to carry on with a relationship in that time period.

Since he left the Kings' ancestral home, Chester has always lived on his own and until he meets a woman he feels could withstand the stresses brought from being the wife of a spy, he doesn't see it changing anytime soon.

That was of course until a mission brought him to a rural part of Asia where some merican agent was already operating. They had both quickly established that they were working for a similar goal and that they would attract more attention upon themselves on their own than they would by pretending they were travelling together.

Thus, they have been rooming together for a few weeks in one of the rare empty habitations of the region.

It holds next to no comfort that is usual in even the poorest house in their respective home country, but Chester has found he doesn't mind his companion's presence as much as feared he would.

Of course, he isn't of as much noble descent as Chester himself, but Champ -- the obvious code name he insists on being called -- has had a good education, the kind only money can buy. And if his manners are a bit rougher than Chester's, it has yielded better results in some of the situations they have been faced with, no matter how loathe he is to admit inferiority to an American.

Their forced cohabitation is going so well indeed, that Chester starts keeping a list of what he likes particularly about Champ. That way, it will only be easier to find the perfect wife in the future.

Someone who won't mind doing the cleaning of course, but that's a given with a wife.

With head for numbers. Chester doesn't intend to give her free reins on his finances, but on his longer missions, he won't risk leaving her destitute either. He will perform his duties to his country if he knows that the woman he left behind as the head of his household can bargain at least half as good as Champ.

She'll have to be well-read and a good conversationalist, at the very least.

He can't count the number of times Champ and him have fallen asleep in what passes as a living room in this country, after talking for hours about current events or literature. Even if Champ's opinions diverge from his own on some points, he can't deny the intelligence behind his reasoning. Were Chester a weaker man, he might even be convinced to change his views.

The last point of his list is a quality he  _ doesn't _ want his future wife to share with Champ. It will be harder to establish however, except if he commits some severe improprieties. Which he won't. He's done some terrible things in his few years as a Knight, but he won't do anything that might tarnish a lady's reputation, especially not one he might consider marrying.

Surely he will find a way to find if she snores before sharing a marital bed.


End file.
